


Warm

by jokerhenchmen



Category: Sharp Objects (TV), Sharp Objects - Gillian Flynn
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Dysfunctional Relationships, F/F, Implied/Referenced Incest, Mildly Dubious Consent, Possessive Behavior, camille is tired and amma is creepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 05:12:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18329318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jokerhenchmen/pseuds/jokerhenchmen
Summary: A body shifts behind her. Amma.





	Warm

A body shifts behind her; Camille's tired eyes refuse to budge open, she feels strangely comforted and unnerved by the presence. Just as she was about to slip back into sleep, the body presses itself against her. Amma. Camille is suddenly very awake.

Amma doesn't say anything, probably pretending she's still asleep, and Camille doesn't either, waiting for something to happen. The heavy breath behind her is hot, and Camille stiffens when those lips press against her neck. Amma mouthes something, or kisses her, she's not entirely sure, and the hand on her waist pulls her closer.

Amma sighs against her, and takes a hand to her hair to part it. This time the press against her neck is unmistakable. Camille should ask her to stop, but she doesn't really want her to. She's so tired, eyes heavy, she insists on staying still, for both their sakes. When Amma does nothing else, just breathes against her for a small eternity, Camille shuts her eyes, she forgot how good it felt to be held, her skin tingles but there is no pain. She drifts into unconsciousness quickly, enveloped in a steady warmth she believes she has never felt.

**Author's Note:**

> I write fic, I just don’t post it. I was gonna post this to be the first fic for these two but missed my chance by like a day. Might as well post it anyways, just to have something, it’s the only one I have for this fandom. I just really like Camille, tired and craving intimacy, vs creepy, possessive Amma crossing her boundaries. Things are funner when it’s more feelings and tension, less physicality. I may post more but I’m kinda shy about my writing since I’m primarily an artist.


End file.
